Dear Mulder
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Dana figures some things out in a letter... T for some language.


Disclaimer: Yeah like I own them.

_Dear Mulder,_

_You're crazy._

_You do know that right?_

_I mean you come up with these ridiculous theories, that make no sense and have no basis in fact, much less reality! And then you're always right! Do you have any idea how infuriating that is?_

_Oh! And then there's the added bonus of the fact that, as much as I would love to smack that little annoying grin you get when you know you're about to be proven right clear off your face, I just can't seem to get mad at you. That alone makes me want to kill you._

_You know what else is annoying about you? Your name. Yeah that's right. I said it. YOUR NAME! I mean, seriously, who names their kid FOX?! I mean it's right up there with that guy over in homicide. You know the one that works with that anthropologist? What's his name again? Oh yeah, Seeley. That poor guy. That's just cruel and unusual punishment. Who makes their kid go through that? Come on. _

_Any way, where was I? Oh yeah. Your NAME! Seriously, how badly did you get tortured as a child? But what's even worse about your name is how it actually fits you. I mean, how messed up is that? A grown man with a name like FOX and you actually pull it off?! It just isn't fair._

_And how come, when we're on the road and I come to your room, you've never go a shirt?! Do you have any clue how distracting that is? How am I supposed to concentrate when your sitting there with your perfect chest and…Oh.my.god. I did not just write that. That is not what I meant. It's not! _

_Oh fuck._

…

_Any way. Lets just move on, shall we?_

_Now where was I? Oh yes. _

_Do you know, I've always prided myself on being tough. I chose a career where I had to compete on the same level as the best men in the world. Because of that, I've always had to be strong, never show any weakness. It got to the point where I didn't like it when guys treated me like I was something that had to be protected. So why doesn't it bother me when you do it? The way you take care of me. The way you put your hand on my back to lead me or guide me. Or the way you always are there when I need you. No mater what. And why is it that I find that so comforting?_

_Maybe you have so kind of psychic powers, to see through me the way you do. In all my life I've never depended on anyone. Not the way I do with you. You've seeped into every part of my life. And it scares me. If I were to lose you…Well for the bureau's sake, everyone better hope that never happens. If I did…well lets just hope that never happens._

_It's just so aggravating. You're the complete opposite of everything I thought I knew. Since knowing you, I have had to re-evaluate almost everything I have ever know or thought. How is it, that you manage to make me want to believe you so badly? Even when that believing puts my life, and the lives of everyone I care about, in danger? What makes you so special to me? I firmly believe that I would willing lay down my life for yours and not feel one regret as long as I knew my sacrifice had made you safe. _

_Maybe that why. Because you don't just protect me. We protect each other. _

_We're two parts of a whole, you and me. We need each other. I keep you grounded when your ideas and your need to find the truth threaten to tear you apart and you allow me to believe in something more than what I can see and what I can prove. You're my soul mate in every sense of the word. _

_I just realized something._

_I think I love you._

_No I don't think. I know._

_Ok well now that I've figured that out, I would like to go on record and say that you have one damn fine chest._

_Also I guess if your crazy than that makes me crazy too. And I think I'm ok with that._

_Now that I've said that, I'm going to send this to the trash bin, where it belongs, but I promise on day I will tell you. Just not today._

_I love you Fox Mulder, crazy person._

_Dana Scully_

**click**

_**Your Message Has Been Sent**_

'_Oh shit.'_

The end?

A/N: Don't ask where this came from. I don't have a clue.


End file.
